


Fury of the Storm

by Tarlan



Category: Asteroid (1997)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs before the events of the miniseries Asteroid.

The wind whipped through the trees, bending them nearly double, making it suicidal to use the helicopter. They would have to use the lifeboat to bring the last of the yachters to safety before the full force of the hurricane struck the Florida coastline.

Jack raised his voice, trying to be heard above the crashing of the rollers against the harbor wall as he ensured his life-jacket was secure. He timed the swells and leaped into the boat, grateful for the hands that grasped his and pulled him to safety.

"Let's get going!"

One frightening moment past as a wave struck them side on, almost smashing them into the harbor wall, and then they were climbing the high swells before careering down into the dips as the powerful engine strained against the fury of the storm. Ahead lay the stricken yacht, and Jack could see the bright orange of the family's life-jackets from time to time as they clung to the guardrail. The man had said there were five of them, and as they came up close he saw one of the children lose their grip and go flying backwards into the stormy seas. Without a second thought, Jack attached himself to the lifeboat by the steel-strung rope and leaped in.

He gasped as the cold water embraced him, the sting of salty water on his face bringing tears to his eyes, but he pushed through the water with powerful strokes, intent on reaching the frightened child. Her small hands grabbed for him as soon as he came up beside her, and he held her tightly to him.

Jack could feel the pull as the others tried to pull them back to the relative safety of the lifeboat, and he kicked out, trying to battle his way through the strong waves. Hands reached for the child and pulled her inside as the last of his strength ebbed from his exhausted limbs, and he felt his face slip beneath the water.

Suddenly, he was being dragged upwards, and he coughed up the water he had swallowed as he flopped into the well of the lifeboat.

The journey back to shore seemed far less harrowing until they reached the harbor, but more hands were waiting to pull them from the sea's cruel embrace.

In the back of the army truck, as they raced inland to safety, Jack felt warm hands on his cold face and he looked up into Adam's concerned eyes.

"Damn it, Jack. We could have lost you."

He let his eyes wander to the bedraggled family, watching as the mother held her children close with her arms tight around her youngest girl.

"Thank you," she whispered, and though the words were too low to be heard above the sound of the storm outside, Jack could read her lips and see the gratitude in her eyes. He knew, at that moment, that he would leap into danger again to save another, even if it cost him his life, for that was his true calling in life.

THE END


End file.
